The present invention relates in general to electrical plugs, and in particular to a rotary plug which can rotate with respect to the terminal end of a cable which is connected to the plug.
A conventional plug is unable to rotate with respect to the terminal end of a cable connected to the plug. Due to the frequent twisting of the cable, for example, the cable connecting a telephone, the torsion of the twisting of the cable might cause the terminal end of the cable to loosen and even fall off. This has a bad effect on conductance through the terminal end and may even cut-off the power.
Under such circumstance a rotary plug which is able to rotate with respect to the terminal end of a cable connected to the plug is required to avoid twisting of the cable.